the fleet of justice book1
by redsonic123
Summary: It starts off kid friendly but takes a dark turn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the beginning, part 1

 **This is an fnaf fanfic. I do not own any of the fnaf characters. However I have made a few of my own characters. I have made 12 of them. This fan fic will include the fnaf 1 animatronics which that comes up with 5. The fnaf 2 which adds 10 more. The fnaf 3 animatronics which will add 7. The fnaf 4 animatronics which will add 10 more animatronics. And the fnaf sister location which will add 7 Biddy Babs and 4 animatronics. So OCS don't take over the story. However they are introduced over time.**

Day

Elijah's pov: Man today is the day of my little bro's 14th B-Day. He chose to celebrate it at Freddy Fazbare's pizzeria. Now the only reason I a 16 year old boy decided to come along is because of foxy and Vixey ( _aka Mangle girl_ ) I know I know, but I just find them interesting. ( _In_ _this story Mangle or Vixey is a girl. Plus she is not broken._ ) We finally pulled into the parking lot. When we got out we saw a big colorful brick building with a sign that says in caps FREDDY FAZBAR'S PIZZERIA.

Tristan's pov: Wow I can't believe this… I am turning 14. I love this place. I also love to see my big bro loosen up when he sees Foxy and Vixey. I hope my 13 year old sister Aaliyah dose not mess this up again. When we entered the room was full with colorful lights and a band playing. Children were running around and having fun. The place was filled from bottom to top with kid's drawings. We were in the lobby. In front of us was the main dining area. To our left was the prize corner, with a puppet giving out gifts. To our right my personal favorite the arcade. ( _All of them have their own personality_ )

Aaliyah's pov: oh no… here again. Last time we came here I thorough a fit because I did not have enough tickets for what I wanted. I was 9 then so 4 years ago Tristan was 10 and Elijah was 12. So we left early. I have herd just a year ago they added the toy animatronics. As we entered the main dining room the old band of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica was playing. Then there was another room out of curiosity I went in. there was a new set of animatronics. They were shinier with rosy red cheeks. Kind of how Vixey and the Puppet looked compared to the other animatronics. It was Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica but at the same time they weren't.

Elijah and Alex's pov part one (Alex) I see my favorite Cousin Elijah walking "hi Elijah" he was shocked when I said that. "Oh! Hi Alex. I did not see you their" (Elijah) their hiding in the shadows my favorites cousin Alex. Even though he is 18 and I am 16 we have been best cousins since I was 7 and he was 9. "Hay Elijah want to hang out" "sure there is nothing interesting to do or see until Vixey and Foxy start to preform" (Alex) Elijah has always been a fan of foxy, when they first introduced Vixey, well her name was originally mangle but they changed it to Vixey to be more appealing to kids he was excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay everyone I know it has been a long time since i came to this story. I am hoping to change that. Recently i have been dealing with lots of stuff and i have many more stories to work on but i am returning to my origins to my first story. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter also next chapter will be way longer thanks.**

Elijah's and Alex's pov part 2

(Elijah) "hay Alex do you want to go se the new animatronics" (Alex) "sure...lets go" (Elijah) as me and Alex entered the new dining hall we got a glimpse of three shining new animatronics. They appear to be toy versions of the original animatronics except that they really sexualized the toy version of Chica not that I am complaining they did sexualized Vixey. Then i herd soft footsteps and then I saw my younger sister Aaliyah "!? What are you doing here..." I noticed she was not with someone "and without anybody with you...what if you got kidnapped" (Alex) i saw how worked up Elijah was and it worried me "Hay Elijah just Chill ok" (Elijah) I heard what Alex said to me and I felt betrayed "No...No...I can't ok" (Alex) I sighed "and why not" (Elijah) I was baffled by his response as i tried to say the words "it..it's just that I well" I sighed "I worry for her" (Alex) I smiled "its ok she is with us right now" (Elijah) "yah your right" so me, Alex, and my sister examined the new animatronics with excitement.

 **Hay well this is the end of this chapter i hope you like it and sorry that is is so short. Tomorrow will be a vary long one its just right now I have to do somethings well bye.**


End file.
